<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>spontaneous coffee-run by justvibing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124243">spontaneous coffee-run</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justvibing/pseuds/justvibing'>justvibing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Semi-Public Sex, i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:42:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justvibing/pseuds/justvibing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka spends his lunch break with Kakashi. Things happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>spontaneous coffee-run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Second kkir fanfic, let's gooo!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Iruka popped on the lid of the empty takeout container and leaned back in his chair. It was still weird to eat his lunch in the Hokage’s office, but Kakashi and he had seen little of each other in the past week. However, they made time whenever they could. He was glad they did. Sharing a meal and teasing Kakashi for his newfound struggle with bureaucracy was a pleasant way to spend his break from his own paperwork-hell. Besides, despite how much Kakashi disdained this aspect of his new job, he looked at ease. No hitai-ate holding up his hair, no heavy flak-vest hanging around his shoulders. Deadly missions were no longer part of his usual workday, he had to interact with people who didn’t want him dead, instead. And he was close enough to visit, even if just for a short while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which reminded him that an hour wasn’t long at all. Iruka stood up and stretched with a sigh, listening to Kakashi whining about how Shizune-san was drowning him in paperwork. Still complaining, the jōnin’s gaze followed his steps around the desk. Iruka cupped the other man’s cheek, shutting him up effectively, and leaned down for a quick peck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll manage. Just don’t stay too late again.” he mumbled against parted lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re leaving already?” Kakashi sounded disappointed. Iruka understood, but there was nothing to do about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My break is almost over. We’re busy at the academy, too, and it will take a few minutes to get there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not if you do your weird, little power walk. It makes you look like an alarmed chicken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka leaned up and snorted. “It’s not weird. I just happen to walk fast when I need to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a pat on Kakashi’s cheek, he turned to leave, but a hand on his hip stopped him. A warm chest pressed against his back and a nose nuzzled behind his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t had a lot of time for each other lately,” Kakashi said, his lips brushing over the skin of Iruka’s neck, “I miss you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka turned around, wound his arms over shoulders and pressed his lips against the other’s again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It should have been an innocent, wordless <em>I miss you, too,</em> but it quickly became something more heated when Kakashi opened his mouth for him. Iruka used the chance with little thought and deepened the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hadn’t done this properly in days, both of them too exhausted when they managed to be home - and awake - at the same time. Iruka sank into the familiarity of it as if relaxing into a hot bath after a long day. Kakashi’s hands started wandering. They stroked over his chest and sides, kneaded into the tight muscles in his back. Despite wearing his thick flak-vest, Iruka melted at the sensations. A thigh slipped between his legs with just enough pressure to make him break the kiss and suck in a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, ten minutes,” Kakashi murmured a little breathlessly into his ear with that deep, velvety voice. A shiver went down his spine. He wanted to say yes so badly, but his sense of duty protested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technically, there were still fifteen minutes left of his break, but they would need every single one of them, no matter how briefly they intended to keep it. Experience had taught him that much. And he couldn’t be late. They shouldn’t be that obvious. People were aware of their relationship, were thrilled to talk about them already, and his colleagues knew where he spent his free hour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka was sure Kakashi secretly loved the attention. He reveled in harmless opportunities to screw with almost the entire village; implying that some stories about them were true and others weren’t, was all it needed. Iruka, on the other hand, didn’t want to deal with his coworker’s smug faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Furthermore, he couldn’t slack on his responsibilities now. The academy staff had been holding meeting after meeting ever since Godaime retired, discussing which changes they had to propose to the newly appointed Rokudaime. To Kakashi. The man currently kissing and licking down his neck. The man whose hands settled on the small of his back to nudge him against his solid body. Iruka sighed and tightened his arms over Kakashi’s shoulders, pressing himself against the other. His resolve suffered under the other’s attention. They really had had little time for each other lately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was still a small part left in him that wasn’t buzzing with anticipation, and it tried to remind himself of one more reason that this was a bad idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right, people might barge in anytime. Simply imagining the ensuing chaos was painful, the ANBU would suffer a--.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled back and grasped Kakashi’s biceps, forcing distance between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God, your ANBU guard!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He searched the room frantically, looking for any sign of invisible elite shinobi. A fruitless attempt; they weren’t supposed to be seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi, the bastard, just laughed and tugged him back into a tight embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” he mumbled against his ear, making him shiver again, “I’ve sent them out before our break to watch the door. Precautionary measure.” Teeth closed around his earlobe, nibbling gently. He gasped and his hands flew to Kakashi’s waist, digging his fingers into the jōnin’s sides. They were both fully hard; Iruka could feel Kakashi’s erection against his hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cursing in his mind, he was about to throw caution to the wind when Kakashi had the audacity to stop and add, “And even if they were still present, they are sworn to secrecy. Also, I bet they wouldn’t complain about the show.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, he pulled back, though just enough to take hold of Kakashi’s jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you ever think before you use that mouth of yours?” he muttered, realizing too late, that he had provided the perfect foundation for a terrible follow-up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maa, I think a lot about what I want to use it for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, there it was, as Icha-Icha worthy as expected. The over-all tackiness of that sentence did nothing to turn him off, however. It never did, though he would rather die before admitting that out loud. Kakashi knew anyway. As if he had read his mind, the other smiled smugly, grasped his hand from his jaw, and wrapped his lips around one of Iruka’s fingers. Now, that was just unfair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, yes, but hurry,” he whispered insistently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi stopped the gentle sucking and grinned, “You know I warded the office, no sounds are getting out.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>So don’t hold yourself back, </span>
  </em>
  <span>remained unsaid but he could hear it, regardless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka wanted to make a snarky comment on how many preparations Kakashi had made just to get off during lunch break, but deft, warm hands slipped under the waistband of his pants and underwear, and slid them down his thighs. After a quick spin and push, he found himself sitting on the Hokage’s chair with Kakashi on his knees in front of him. Kakashi, who looked positively famished, got rid of his gloves, licked his hand and wrapped it around Iruka’s cock, stroking him from head to base, once, twice,…. Groaning, he spread his legs as far as the pushed down clothes allowed and buried his fingers into the shock of gray hair but-.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we have to use the chair?” he complained weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi blinked up at him. “There’s nothing awe-inspiring about it. Before my tenure, it had to be replaced at least once a week,” he then put on a comically innocent expression, “but you could place your bare ass onto the desk. It’s been repaired, too, but some parts are still the Shodai’s original mokuton.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stroking stopped and he could guess what kind of picture inspired the sudden glee on the face of the man kneeling between his legs. “Actually, that’d be… “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Absolutely not,” he shook his head and hoped Kakashi somehow hadn’t noticed the way his cock had twitched in interest at the thought. Of course, he had noticed. He still held it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Kakashi regarded him, a small, knowing smile playing at the corners of his mouth, “another time, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka cursed and nodded. Tugging at his hair, he reminded Kakashi of his earlier plan and that they still had places to be in just a few minutes; Kakashi wasted no more time. After licking once from the base to the head, he swallowed all of him down in one swift motion, making Iruka gasp and clutch the other’s hair none too gently. It only made Kakashi moan around him, who seemed content to sit still with a cock shoved down his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Iruka’s hips jerked involuntarily at the lack of movement, and Kakashi had pity on him. He dragged his lips up, tongue pressed flat against the underside of his cock, sucking with hollowed cheeks when he reached the tip, just to go down again. At first, the rhythm was slow, indulging and savoring. The heat and pleasant pressure around him were heavenly. Soft hums joined the wet sounds in the otherwise silent room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, after a while, Kakashi sped up the pace and broke the pattern now and then. A particularly toe-curling swirl of tongue around the tip of his cock made him drop his head back against the headrest of the chair with a loud groan. His fingers alternated between blindly pulling at and brushing through Kakashi’s hair, whose thumbs were drawing small circles on the top of his thighs in return. Whenever he instinctually tugged at the gray strands with more force than usual, the fingers pressed down on his skin. All the sensations played together deliciously. They kept his pleasure high, but to his growing frustration, they were irregular enough not to push him over the edge. From experience, he knew that Kakashi could keep this up for a long time. He on the other hand couldn’t take this much longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka opened his eyes - when had he closed them anyway - and looked down at the other man. Kakashi must have been watching him the whole time because his gaze was instantly met by dark eyes. The intensity of the look, plus the sight and feel of his cock disappearing into wet heat repeatedly was nearly enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kakashi, please.” he breathed while smoothing away hair from the other man’s forehead with trembling fingers. A whine answered his plea. Kakashi pulled back far enough so only the tip of his cock rested on his tongue and kept his mouth wide open. With firm strokes Kakashi jerked him off, building up the little pleasure still needed for what promised to be an incredible orgasm. It didn’t take long. Choking out a final, desperate noise from the back of his throat, Iruka went rigid and came into Kakashi’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still panting, he opened his eyes - again, when had he closed them - just to see Kakashi close his mouth and swallow the white fluid. The ass must have waited for him to watch, knowing full well how much he liked that part. He breathed out shakily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good?” Kakashi asked, voice a little rough, and placed a barely-there kiss on the oversensitive head of his softening cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka just nodded, releasing the death-grip on the other man’s hair, cupping his face instead, brushing his thumbs over cheekbones. As blissed-out as he might feel, Kakashi’s pupils were still blown wide. His chest rose and fell with deep breaths through parted lips, and his fingers were balled into fists on his thighs. Iruka glanced down at the obvious erection straining against Kakashi’s pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit on the desk,” he ordered, voice almost back to normal strength. Just because he wasn’t fully comfortable with his naked ass on the dark wood, didn’t mean he wouldn’t enjoy seeing the current Hokage’s on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Said man hummed with delight. “Have I ever mentioned how much I love you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once or twice. Now, get going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi rose on his knees, but three loud knocks made him freeze. Iruka flinched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hokage-sama, Umino-sensei? I’m sorry to interrupt,” said a not-sorry sounding voice from the other side of the door, “but Hokage-sama’s two p.m. appointment arrived, and he wants to enter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka went into overdrive, jumping up and making himself presentable in record time. Kakashi just slumped back on his heels and whined piteously. The jōnin’s brilliant plan had only been halfway successful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have got to be kidding me. Can’t that stickler of a Hyūga be late just once in his life?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could have exploded. “Hyūga?! You started this with Hyūga Hiashi as your next appointment?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the grumbled excuses of the man on the floor, he rid the desk of the takeout containers and threw the discarded gloves in the other’s direction. The slapping noise and grunt implied Kakashi had caught them with his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With quick steps, he fetched the Hokage robes from the coat stand by the wall. He just pretended not to hear Kakashi mumbling something about chickens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, put them on. Hiashi might hate you a little less if you treat him with more respect than he deserves. Also, they might hide your…,” he waved at the still visible bulge at the front of Kakashi’s pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The absolute look of misery on Kakashi’s face was almost enough to feel sorry for the man. Almost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While sending a withering glance at the door, Kakashi stood, adjusting himself in the process, and snatched the white robes from Iruka’s hand. Iruka helped the other man to straighten them, making them fall in smooth folds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get an earful later at home, won’t I?” Kakashi muttered, looking done with the world in general. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’ll suffer enough in the next few minutes alone,” he provided helpfully while trying to make the gray hair look a little more like the usual mess and not the screwed up version it was at the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi sighed dramatically, but a small, lopsided smile spread on his face. “You’ll yell at me, anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably,” Iruka chuckled and gave the other a quick peck on the lips before pulling the cloth mask over the lower half of a pale face, “but you’ll like the part after that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though Kakashi’s mouth was hidden, he knew exactly what kind of expression the other man wore. Quickly, the jōnin formed the seal to release the sound barrier and called out, “Just a moment.”, in the door’s direction. Then he leaned in, a hand curled over the back of Iruka’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I will,” the jerk whispered against his ear with mask-covered lips. And then he just walked away, leaving Iruka alone to deal with the consequences of hearing that smooth voice. The door to his back opened, followed by several apologies from Kakashi - something about sensitive documents - and curt replies from Hiashi. He gathered some blank forms from the desk next to him and sealed them, pretending they were the non-existing important documents. Hoping his cheeks weren’t red like they’re prone to, he finally turned to face the pissed off clan-head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyūga-san, I apologize for making you wait,” he said with a neutral voice and a polite bow. Kakashi gave him a discrete thumbs-up with the fingers hanging by his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although there was no way Hiashi had activated his Byakugan without them noticing, Iruka felt like he could read through the seal on the blank forms pressed against his chest, anyway. But the Hyūga nodded once, accepting his apology. Immediately he turned back to Kakashi, demanding their talks to begin. Iruka bowed again and announced his leave. Before he closed the door Kakashi threw him a brief, desperate look over his shoulder. Iruka just smirked and clicked the door shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They might have dodged a kunai here. Kakashi’s excuse was sound, and even if Hiashi suspected anything else, the man was way too uptight to gossip. Feeling rather satisfied with the outcome, his thoughts were already at home, looking forward to the evening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then he became aware of the two ANBU on each side of the entrance. Neither of the two acknowledged him; their ceramic masks were as unreadable as always, and the black holes of the eyes were pointed straight forward. Nevertheless, it dawned on him that they must know. He might as well have a sign above his head, with the words ‘My boyfriend, the Hokage, just blew me in his office’, flashing in bright neon colors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he rushed past one guard, he folded the sheets of paper he still held and put them in a pocket inside his vest. The excuse with the documents wouldn’t work at the academy. His coworkers knew he went to Kakashi for his unexpectedly extended break. He groaned inwardly and thought about the entire village blowing a story about them out of proportion… again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, there was no way he’d make it that easy for the gossips at work. He spontaneously decided to go on a coffee-run for the academy staff. Maybe free coffee would distract them from his beet-red face when he would complain about the very long line at the café down the street making him late. They might mistake his embarrassment for anger. Waiting in line for fifteen- no, twenty minutes just to do something nice for ungrateful colleagues might justify that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With grudging amusement, he realized that Kakashi will be entertained by the amount of effort he intended to put into his excuse.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Will I ever write something longer, more serious, and angsty?</p><p>Yes. I have started a while ago. </p><p>I just needed to get this out of my system to get back to my WIP, and I wanted to try writing explicit content. (minor note: I have never done anything remotely sexual with a penis involved so please have mercy on me, lmao.)</p><p>Anyway, thanks for reading! Kudos/comments/bookmarks are always appreciated.<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>